fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Darkness Dimension
Paper Mario: The Darkness Dimension is the upcoming sixth installment in the Paper Mario series. It is to release on the Nintendo Switch on July 28, 2019. Story Ahem, Our story starts long ago, when twelve beings watched over the universe. All made sure nothing chaotic happened. One of them was better at his job than all the rest, and he knew this. One day, he became power hungry and wanted to rule over the universe himself. However, the other eleven found out about his plans and knew they had to stop him somehow. Ten of them sacrificed themselves to keep him out of power. They became the Orbs of Light. But one day, something terrible happened. The power-hungry being was smart enough to send others to find him the Orb of Darkness. The Orb of Darkness was so powerful that it was able to destroy every one of the Orbs of Light. He broke free and now plans to take over the entire universe. It is said that only a hero with a pure-heart is able to gather all ten Orbs of Light and seal the being back into the dimension. Prologue Scarlet Portal Luigi Intermission 1 Peach Intermission 1 Bowser Intermission 1 Citrus Portal Golden Portal Fern Portal Luigi Intermission 2 Peach Intermission 2 Bowser Intermission 2 Quest Intermission 1 Final Luigi Intermission Peach Intermission 3 Bowser Intermission 3 Celeste Portal Sapphire Portal Eminence Portal Pink Portal Peach Intermission 4 Bowser Intermission 4 Quest Intermission 2 Final Peach Intermission Bowser Intermission 5 White Portal Final Bowser Intermission Black Portal Gameplay Overworld Paper Mario: The Darkness Dimension's gameplay is similar to that of the first two Paper Mario games. Mario travels with a partner and his main abilities are Jumping and Hammering. Both Jumping and Hammering are required to be upgraded twice at some point of the game. Mario can also use his partner's ability, which are sometimes required to reach certain areas. Unlike the previous entries, there is a co-op mode where Player 1 controls Mario and Player 2 controls his Partner. Battle The battle system is also similar to the first two games. Mario can choose to use Jump, Items, or Tactics. His tactics include Defending, Switching Partners, Charging (if the Charge badge is equipped), or Fleeing. During the Red Portal, Mario will unlock the ability to use his hammer in battle. After clearing the Red Portal, he will unlock Specials, which are special abilities Mario uses with the power of the Orbs of Light. When an enemy attacks, Mario can guard or superguard. Mario's Partner can use Attack, Items, or Tactics. Unlike previous games, Mario can also switch his badges before battle. Intermissions Luigi, Peach, and Bowser all have a number of intermissions, one after Mario completes a certain part of the game. Luigi has three intermissions and his just involve him talking about him reaching Lightime City. Peach has five intermissions and they involve Princess Peach going on stealth missions through Lord Shock's Palace with the help of Gen, a friendly Shock. Bowser has six intermissions that involve him going through places Mario has previously been in the style of Super Mario Bros., similar to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Controls Overworld: * : Move * : Jump * , : Ground Pound (Requires Super Boots) * , : Spring Jump (Requires Ultra Boots) * : Hammer *Hold : Charge Hammer (Requires Super Hammer) *Hold , Rotate : Spin Hammer (Requires Ultra Hammer) * : Partner Ability *+: Open Menu *-: Switch Partner Co-op Mario: * : Move * / : Jump * , / , : Ground Pound (Requires Super Boots) * , / , : Spring Jump (Requires Ultra Boots) * / : Hammer *Hold / : Charge Hammer (Requires Super Hammer) *Hold / , Rotate : Spin Hammer (Requires Ultra Hammer) *+: Open Menu Partner: * : Move * / : Jump * / : Attack * / : Ability *+: Switch Partner Battle: * : Move Selection * / : Select/Guard * / : Cancel/Superguard * / : Switch to Mario/Partner Characters Main Partners Orbs of Light Enemies For the Tattle Log, see here. Bosses Yellow highlight signifies that the boss guards an Orb of Light. Locations Prologue/Hub: *Lightime City *Sacred Tunnel *Lightime City Outskirts *Darktime City *Cave of Trials Scarlet Portal: *Scarlet Woods *Scarlet Village *Scarlet Castle *Scarlet Castle Dungeon Citrus Portal: *Citrus Sands *Citrus Ruins Golden Portal: *Beanstalk Base *The Beanstalk *Golden Clouds *Stormwell Clouds Fern Portal: *Fern Forest *Boo Manor *Boo Manor Basement Celeste Portal: *Celeste Caverns *Crypyr Junction *Crimson Pits Sapphire Portal: *Sapphire Island *S.S. Sapphire *Deep Blue Sea *Deep Blue Cove *The Sunken Ship Eminence Portal: *Eminence Mountains *The Crystal Maze Pink Portal: *Bowser Path *Bowser's Castle White Portal: *Comet Observatory *The Lightning *Shock Dimension *Lord Shock's Palace Black Portal: *Phantom's Dungeon Other: *SUBA *Bandit Badlands *Bandit's Lair Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2019 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Role-Playing Games